Addiction
by BatchOfCumcumber
Summary: Mathieu veut arrêter de fumer mais Antoine n'est pas d'accord.. (Matoine - slash - fluff)


_Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes (tous)!_

_Aujourd'hui, je poste mon première OS Matoine (Mathieu sommet (Salut les geeks) x Antoine Daniel (What the cut ?!)) c'est donc du SLAAAAASH/YAOI./embr /emAntoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ce qui est assez dommage, mais passons. _  
_Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'est ma première fic, aussi bien sur ce shipping ou que je poste, alors donnez moi vos avis, donnez vos critiques, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer ! (vous remarquerez que les résumés, c'est pas mon fort..)_  
_Voilà voilà, et BONNE LECTUUUUURE !_

* * *

En cette belle journée de printemps, se déroulait la Polymanga d'où Antoine venait de sortir. Il avait passé une excellente journée bien que très épuisante, et tout ce qu'il voulait, là, maintenant, c'était de trouver un endroit tranquille où fumer.

Il se baladait calmement quand il aperçu son collègue et ami Mathieu. Il se dirigea vers lui presque instinctivement, et ce dernier avait visiblement senti sa présence puisqu'il se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un « hey ! » accompagné d'un sourire adorable.

« Alors, dit Antoine, qu'est ce tu fais là ?  
-Oh, rien, je profite du paysage. Et toi donc ?  
-En fait, je cherchais un endroit tranquille, mais tu es là. Donc c'est loupé.  
-Hé ! C'est toi qui est venu me coller je te signale, comme quoi, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, répliqua Mathieu, d'un ton faussement enjôleur.  
Un silence paisible se plaça entre eux quand Antoine le brisa.  
« C'était un beau live. - Ouais. Nos fans sont géniaux.  
-Ouais, très chiants mais géniaux, dit Antoine en riant. La semaine dernière, je venais de sortir de soirée et j'avais réussi à chopper le dernier métro par miracle, quand une fan assise en face de moi m'est sauté dessus en pleurant. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, mais on se rapprochait de plus en plus de ma arrêt, et je n'osais pas lui dire de me lâcher –ma gentillesse légendaire obligé-,et dés que j'essayais de m'éloigner , elle pleurait de plus belle. Résultat, j'ai loupé mon arrêt. Mais le piiire, c'est que deux stations avant le terminus, elle s'est relevée, m'a demandé une photo, et est descendue dans SON arrêt. 6 stations à me taper à pied.  
Ça avait fait éclater Mathieu de rire, et bientôt Antoine se mis à rire avec lui. Enfin, ils se calmèrent et Antoine ébouriffa les cheveux de Mathieu affectueusement.

C'était le seul d'entre eux qui se permettait de faire ce geste à l'autre. Mathieu disait que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait dans s'aventurer dans la « touffe meurtrière » du plus grand, mais en réalité c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était trop petit.

-Sinon, dit Antoine en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, en parlant de fangirls, tu penses quoi de toutes ces.. « yawa » sur nous ?  
-Huum.. « yaoi », tu veux dire ? Mathieu se retenait de lui rire au visage  
-Ouais m'enfin... se rembrunit l'homme à lunettes, c'est pareil...  
- C'est ça… dit il en souriant malicieusement. De toute façon, je trouve qu'elles ont beaucoup d'imagination, de là à nous imaginer ensemble…  
- Oooh, mais mon petit Mathieunounet, dit il en prenant un voix aigue, tu as donc oublier toutes nos soirée, tout les deux, en tête à tête, à se regarder dans les yeux et à se replacer les mèches de cheveux ? Je nous imagine bien comme ça.

Mathieu lâcha un petit rire et détourna rapidement la tête d'un air gêné. Que voulait dire Antoine par là ? Il décida d'ignorer le sous entendu assez lourd.  
Un silence, tendu cette fois, prit place, quand Antoine, pour le briser encore plus fois, tendit son paquet de cigarette a Mathieu en lui en proposant une.  
« Non merci, répondit Mathieu, j'essaye d'arrêter, tu vois… »  
Antoine le regarda ébahi avant d'éclater de rire, mais en voyant l'air contrarié de Mathieu, il s'arrêta net.  
« Attend, t'es sérieux mec ? Toi qui arrête de fumer, c'est comme si... t'arrêtais de boire de la bière !

-Ouais ben ta gueule du coup. Il était définitivement énervé, c'était un grand fumeur, et il savait qu'il aurait du mal à décrocher. Mais il s'attendait quand même à un peu de soutien de la part de ses amis, non mais !  
Il remarqua Antoine qui le regardait l'air pensif et songeur en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, avant que MONSIEUR ne la relâche sur le visage du pauvre Mathieu. Il osait le narguer, en plus ! Lui, pauvre victime de la cigarette qui avait trouvé le courage et tentait de lutter contre ses pulsions malsaines ! Sa vengeance sera terrible…

Antoine semblait lire dans ses pensées, puisqu'il lui dit :  
« Alleeeez, mec, qui m'accompagnera dans les espaces fumeurs si tu m'abandonnes maintenant ?  
-Bah tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, parce que moi je ne craquerai pas...  
-Ah mais tu crois ça… répliqua t'il avec un sourire narquois, en s'approchant du plus petit, qui l'observait suspicieusement du coin de l'œil, en tirant une taffe.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Antoine n'attrape soudainement la taille du plus petit et l'attira vers lui, avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui qui était trop choqué pour réagir. Antoine exhala doucement la fumée qui était dans sa bouche dans celle de Mathieu, avant que sa langue qui était restée si chaste ne devienne plus inquisitrice.

Mathieu se sentait grisé. Le gout du tabac qui lui avait tellement manqué et la sensation des lèvres d'Antoine,_son ami,_sur les siennes le rendait complètement fou. Inconsciemment, il lui rendit le baiser avec une fougue qui lui était jusqu'à là inconnue. Il ne savait plus où donner la tête. Les mains de Antoine, se déplacèrent de sa taille jusqu'à sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus, et lui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour s'agripper a la tignasse de l'homme qu'il _embrassait._

Le baiser dura longtemps, mais en même temps pas assez. Des secondes, des minutes, ils avaient perdus la notion du temps. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'il dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer, et c'est pour ça qu'ils se détachèrent à contre cœur.  
_(Parce que c'est quand même dommage de mourir pendant un baiser, c'est une belle mort mais ça reste dommage.. non ?)_

Ils se regardèrent, la respiration haletante, les joues et les lèvres rougies par le baiser. Ils se regardèrent intensément, les longs bras d'Antoine toujours autour du corps de Mathieu, et celui ci repris des mains d'Antoine la fameuse cigarette avec un soupir et tira une bouffée.  
-Tu vois, dit Antoine avec un sourire triomphant, j't'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas t'en passer.  
-Je connais autre chose dont je ne pourrai plus me passer... murmura-t-il avec un regard de braise.  
Et il lui sauta dessus. 

* * *

_Voilà !  
Merci d'avoir lu !_  
_J'ai eu du mal a la publier sur , mais j'ai finalement réussi ! èwé_  
_Si vous avez aimez, dites le moi, si non, dites le moi aussi :3_


End file.
